


Kiss Cam

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: All Time Low
Genre: APMAs, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes of the 2015 Alternative Press Music Awards kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

It was the second year of the Alternative Press Music awards and nothing has gone smoothly from the start.

Nothing.

See, it should have, though. They practiced for this. Jack had put up with so many rehearsals (even though he hates that kind of thing), so many speeches (don't tell any poop jokes on stage. no, you can't get drunk before the awards are over, please don't embarrass the band more than you usually do), and just too much formal shit. And yet, everything was still going wrong. 

There was nothing that was Jack's fault happening though (thankfully, he wasn't staying sober for no reason), so at least he wasn't in trouble. But some of the chaos did involve Alex, who was getting into a pretty nasty fight with Trace Cyrus (he's the really tall guy with the tattoos from Metro Station (Jack learned this recently too)). Jack's not really sure why Trace decided to pick on them, and he's not sure why Alex decided to even say anything back, but he's staying out of it. The only thing he does is watch (from the corner of his eye) helplessly as the two of them really start yelling at each other backstage.

And everyone was afraid that he was going to make a commotion. Hah.

So, at least the drama wasn't his fault. There were some other fights and technical difficulties happening, but the issue involving Alex is the only one he is paying attention to.

"Fucking bastard," Alex spits, walking away from the fight and wiping the side of his cheek. 

"Did he hit you?" Jack asks, not sure if he wants to know or not. 

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt. He's weak, I could've knocked the son of a bitch out but I'm a civil human being so I kept my fists to myself."

Jack doesn't like seeing him upset like this. It's instances like these where he hates the fact that he's married.

But guess what? Lisa isn't here tonight, and he is the one that gets to comfort him.

**Jack - 1; Lisa - 0**

"That's good of you," he replies, patting his shoulder. "Hey, come on, you know you're better than him - shake it off, man."

"I think I'll text Lisa, that always calms me down," he says, pulling out his iPhone.

Jack wants to grab the damn phone and throw it across the room, but he's a civil human being too, so he just adjusts his mental scoreboard instead.  
 **  
Jack - 1; Lisa - 1**

***

"You go on in five," some guy says to them and Jack is about to jump out of his skin. Jack is loving the whole thing, hosting an awards show. He feels like a king, if he's honest with himself. Is this what fangirling feels like? Well, either way, he loves the feeling and he's ready to go on again. 

And before Alex was just as excited, but he's not now.

"I'll do my best not to insult the fucker," Alex whispers to Jack. He nods in reply and then they run out on stage, and the crowd cheers.

"So, this year," Jack starts off. The girls are screaming in the audience and he's soaking it up for all it's worth. "We were gonna have a kiss cam thing set up. We were gonna have this kiss cam and I was going to try to kiss a lot of you-"

"But it got cut," Alex says. He's not smiling, nor is he even really into the awards thing anymore. Jack thinks back quickly to what they told him "no on stage surprises", and it makes him get a brilliant idea. Why not do an on stage surprise that will cheer Alex up? Come on, he's just trying to put a smile on the guy's face.

So he goes for it. He doesn't care if he gets yelled at later, this is the perfect opportunity to do something he's wanted to do for a long time.

"Well, fuck it, I'm going to have my own kiss cam!" he screams, grabbing Alex's face and kissing him. It starts on the cheek and then he moves it to the lips. Alex doesn't kiss back (which is obviously to be expected, Jack doesn't take offense - they're on live TV) but Jack sees the smile. 

Oh, it feels good. He hasn't tasted Alex's lips in years and it's bringing back so many good memories all at once and the crowds cheering and, fuck, Jack doesn't think he's ever been happier in his life.

**Jack - 2; Lisa - 1**

***

They get backstage while the next group performs (to be honest, Jack's not even sure what's happening), and then the unexpected happens.

Alex pushes his chest.

"What the fuck was that about?" he yells. There's no one around, no one else getting mad at him but his best friend. 

He doesn't understand.

"What do you mean? It was just a kiss-"

"On the fucking lips! Dude, I'm married now! Don't you remember-"

"Yes, I remember what you told me!" he says back. He doesn't want to hear the speech again. He knows what Alex told him - no more fooling around. No more kisses on the lips or make outs in the back of the tour bus or holding hands when no one was looking.

It's not fair and it never would be, but Jack puts up with it.

"Then why the hell did you do it?"

"I thought it would cheer you up. You're upset and-"

"Well, I'll have you know it's only made me more upset. Not only do I have to deal with that punk, I can't even trust my own best friend to behave himself."

Oh, that's it. He's starting something, and Jack is not going to stand there and take this.

"Behave myself? Is that what you fucking call it? Well, I'm sorry I kissed you - I didn't realize your lips were such a sacred thing now. What, reserved for Lisa only? Dude, you're being an asshole."

"What did you say?" he yells, and before Jack can repeat it, Alex has him pushed up against the wall and he's whispering angrily into his shoulder. "You know I have the hardest time containing myself around you already, you fuck."

He kisses Jack on the neck first, right where he knows it drives him crazy. He eventually has his lips meet Jacks nad within seconds they're kissing again, kissing the way they used to before Lisa was even in the picture. Alex presses his hips towards Jacks, and the friction is driving Jack mad. Alex knows he's obsessed with sex as it is, and everything he's doing is what really causes him to go crazy.

He hopes that this is leading somewhere.

"Alex," he moans into the kiss, and that's all it takes to send him away. He backs off and they're both breathing hard and Jack is really hoping that he's about to suggest they go somewhere where there is a bed or something because now he really wants to have sex. 

"No. I told you not to do this and I meant it."

"So that's it? You're just gonna kiss me and fucking leave? Who's the bastard now?"

He doesn't mean to say it, in fact, this is a perfect example of why he needs to work on thinking before speaking. Because, he can tell those words are either going to get him laid or a smack in the face.

"Don't you dare, Jack!" he screams, pointing at him. "I don't want to hear another word from you tonight. I'm done with this shit." He stomps out of the room and Jack is left there alone.

He feels like crying, but he sucks it up and instead decides to go find Rian and act like nothing is wrong.

**Jack - 0; Lisa - 2,000**

***

The next time Jack sees Alex it's at the after party. He's already had two shots and three beers, so he's feeling extra tipsy and he's not sure which emotion hits him the hardest once he sees the blue haired beauty. Probably lust since his dick is at full attention.

"Hey, Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why, so you can get mad at me some more? No thanks, I'm good," he says, turning slightly so that he can grab his beer from off of the counter. 

"Look, I realize what I did - and said - was shitty. Okay? I'm here to apologize not keep the fight going. Come on, you're my best friend. We just hosted the awards together, I want to enjoy tongiht with you."

"You, you want to enjoy the night with me?"

"Um, yeah, who else? Rian and Zack aren't exciting like you are. They're both squares."

Jack laughs at that.

"Okay."

They walk around talking to all of the musicians there together, drinking and having a good time. A great time, even. Jack has forgotten about the whole situation by the time the party ends and he's about to head home when Alex grabs his arm.

"Wait."

"What?" he asks, fishing for his keys. He was sure he put them in his left pocket - aha! He found them and starts fiddling with them.

"I just wanted you to know that I, um, miss you."

It's quiet except for the stray car every once in a while puling out of the parking lot. Jack doesn't know how to reply, and he's not even sure what Alex is trying to say.

"What?"

"I miss, shit," he says, running a hand through his neon hair and then on the back of his neck. He's not looking at Jack, instead he's looking up at the stars. It's like he can't even make eye contact. "I, you know what I'm trying to say."

"Actually, I don't."

"Dammit, Jack, I miss us, okay? So don't get the idea I don't want to kiss you and stuff and - I'm just with her now. But you still drive me crazy, okay? Don't think that I'll ever stop liking you like that."

"I, okay. I don't really know what I'm supposed to say."

"Fuck, anything to make me forget about how I feel about you," he laughs, but he's not really happy and Jack knows it.

"Alcohol is good for that kind of thing," he replies, recalling every night that he's spent downing the burning liquid to forget about him.

"Thanks for the suggestion. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight."

"And Jack?" he hollers from across the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"I really liked the kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot inspired by that beautiful moment: [x](http://33.media.tumblr.com/f9a2c1f89af37a70526730b8943984f4/tumblr_nrx7153uVN1qjbl3ko1_500.gif)


End file.
